Ever After
by Lynyrd Lionheart
Summary: Emma and Killian return from the past and begin their happily ever after. Snow's loft is a little too small to really do that comfortably. Pretty much pure fluff.


**AN: I needed CS fluff. So I wrote CS fluff. Includes Emma/Snow and mentions of Captain Charming, because I can't write an OUAT story that doesn't mention that BroTP in some way. This takes place post-finale. I've assumed that Emma/Killian share TLK and are now continuing with their happily ever after.**

**Ever After**

He pressed open-mouthed kisses against her throat, his scruff scraping at the tender skin, and the sensation made Emma moan. She tangled her fingers into his hair as he pressed her back on her bed – _their _bed – and pulled his mouth up so she could claim it with her own.

It was freeing, this ability to simply kiss him when she wanted. She had spent so long fighting what she felt for him that now that she was embracing it instead, she couldn't get enough of him.

"Hell, Swan," he muttered between kisses when she gave his hair little tugs. "You know that makes me wild."

"I know," she agreed before slanting her mouth across his. This silenced them both for a long while, but then they had to breathe again, and she managed continue through heavy breaths. "That's why I do it."

Killian smirked down at her, bringing his hand up to brush some strands of hair out of her face. Then leaned down to kiss her again, this one softer, filled will all the love he felt for her. Sometimes, when he got tender like this, it was almost enough to make Emma cry. In twenty-eight years, no one had loved her like he did, and she still sometimes couldn't believe it was real – that _they_ were real, even nearly a month after sharing true love's kiss with him.

She tugged his hair again, because she really _did_ know how crazy that made him, and the tender kiss began to grow desperate again. She knew they were acting like teenagers, necking on the bed like this… but she couldn't bring herself to care. She loved kissing him; the feel of his lips on hers, his scruff against her skin. He had shaved once, shortly after they returned from their time-travelling adventures in the Enchanted Forest, and it had been the closes Emma had come to pouting since she was a teenager. Since then, he'd been sure to keep at least a bit of scruff present at all times. After all, if there was one thing Killian Jones truly enjoyed, it was making Emma Swan happy. And kissing her.

And doing other things… although the opportunity for that had been rare.

"Emma, do you think – oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

And there was the reason for the opportunities being rare, right there.

Snow White had an unfortunate habit of forgetting to knock before she entered a room. At least this time all clothes were firmly in place. The last time she'd come bursting in, the duo had been luxuriating in post-coital bliss, and Snow had gotten more of an eyeful of pirate than she'd ever wanted. David had been ready to skewer Killian for that, and it had taken Snow _and_ Emma to talk him down.

Killian still wasn't sure why the prince had been more angry – because his wife had seen Killian naked, or because he'd been caught in the aftermath of sex with the prince's daughter.

But even after that, Snow hadn't learned. She'd gone two days in which she'd knocked before entering the room, and then she had gone right back to bursting in.

Like now.

"It's fine, Mary Margaret," Emma said, still not quite comfortable with calling her mother _Snow_, or even _Mom_. "What did you need from us?"

"It's Daniel. Red called, and her and Granny could use some help over at the B and B. I was hoping you two might be willing to watch your brother."

There was another weird thing – having a brother. Admittedly, he was almost thirty years younger than her, so they would probably never go through the usual sibling antics… but he was still her _brother_. Emma had always wanted a sibling, and now that she had one? It was surreal.

"Of course, majesty," Killian intoned, his voice respectful. His relationship with David was much as it ever was – an odd mixture of friendly and antagonistic that simply seemed to work for the pair – but he had been working overtime trying to get into Snow's good graces. After all, she had never been his biggest fan, and even though she knew that Emma and Killian had passed the _true love test_, she still wasn't entirely certain of the pirate. Emma told him it would come with time, and if it didn't, then Snow would just have to deal. It was _her_ life and he was _her_ choice, but Killian was adamant that he at least _try_ with Snow.

It made Emma love him a little more, watching him do his best.

"I – thank-you, Killian," Snow replied politely, and Emma knew that she was trying her best to accept Killian as her daughter's love, though he wasn't at all what she had wished for Emma. That didn't stop it from being a little annoying, however. Emma was almost thirty; she hadn't needed a mother in years. What she _did_ need was a friend who would support her relationship with Killian, something she seemed to be getting more from Regina than her own mother.

Emma opened her mouth to remark on that, but Killian laid his hand over hers, and pulled himself off of her, in an attempt to alleviate the tension that being caught in their position had caused. It made Emma scowl, because how many times had she caught Snow and David _making tacos_, yet it never caused this reaction.

"Let's go see the little guy," Emma said, getting off the bed and grasping Snow's arm, steering her out of the room. "We can make sure he won't miss you too much before you leave."

As always, Killian knew what Emma was thinking without ever being told, and he gave her a wry smile before settling himself back on the bed, accepting the silent message that Emma wanted a moment alone with her mother.

"I'm sorry," Snow said as soon as they were out of earshot. "I know I'm supposed to knock. I just… forget."

"Yeah, you do. But that's not why I'm angry. You need to lighten up on him."

"I was perfectly polite to Killian-"

"Yeah, perfectly, awkwardly polite. The kind of polite you use with people you _don't_ like. He helped save us all repeatedly, Mary Margaret. He followed me to the _past_, just so I wouldn't have to face everything alone. And I love him… but more importantly, he loves me. Like no one else ever has!"

"I know, I know," Snow replied, holding her hands up pleadingly. "And I'm trying, Emma. I really am. I know he loves you, everyone knows he loves you. He's just not what I would have wanted for my daughter. You're a princess and he's… not."

"I'm a thief, and he's a pirate," Emma replied, her tone coming out biting. Snow flinched and Emma sighed and looked away, feeling bad for hurting her mother. "I'm sorry. I know you're trying, and I know you had all these grand dreams for me. Maybe they would've happened, if I had been raised the way you wanted to raise me. Or maybe Killian has always been my fate, and I would have wound up with him either way. But Mary Margaret… _Mom_, I wasn't raised in a castle with balls and dresses. I was a thief, and then I was a bounty hunter. And he gets that – he gets _me_. I've spent most of the time I've known him running from that, because it was easier than admitting he could hurt me. Now that I'm done running? I want what you and David have. I want happily ever after, or whatever version of it the saviour gets."

"Oh, Emma," Snow said, and her eyes filled with tears as she cupped her daughter's cheeks. "I know. And I'm sorry. He… well, your father likes him, for all that he likes to grumble and threaten him with a sword. And I can admit that your father is the better judge of character between us. So, I'll try harder. And I'll knock before I enter the room."

"You said that last time," Emma responded dryly, and Snow blushed at the reminder of her eyeful of pirate. "Maybe it's time we found our own place, Killian and I. One where Henry can come and stay when he's not with Regina."

"You want to move out?" Snow asked, and her expression was heartbreaking, but Emma just gave her and _are-you-serious_ look.

"Are you saying you _don't_ want us to move out? Mary Margaret, you've seen as much of my pirate as _I_ have. Last week I caught you and David trying to make me yet another sibling because I got home early from work, and I'm pretty sure David is really going to run Killian through with his sword if they have to share a bathroom in the morning much longer. And Henry's been leaving classified anywhere he'll think I find them with potential places circled. He really wants me to get a place close to the water."

"I wonder why," Snow replied with a smile, glancing back at the door to Emma's room. "And you're right, of course. I guess… after so much time spent apart, I'm just so happy that we're finally _together_. I was so focused on that, I forgot that sometimes being… _this _together doesn't always work."

"Good. Now let's look in on Daniel, and then you can go and help Ruby and Granny."

Emma herded Snow towards Daniel's room, her mind already jumping ahead to after her mother was gone, and the apartment was left to just her, Killian, and a sleeping baby.

"You're suddenly eager for me to – oh. I see. I wish I didn't."

"Then stop seeing," Emma suggested lightly. "We'll all be happier that way."

Twenty minutes later, Snow was heading out the door, Emma and Killian waving after her.

"So," Emma said, turning to grin up at him. "We're alone."

"Indeed we are," Killian agreed, reaching out to hook the belt loop of her jeans and pull her in close. "What could we possibly do?"

"Well, we _were_ interrupted earlier," Emma replied, reaching up to grab the collar of his shirt and pulling him down so their lips were brushing each other. "Maybe you could get creative, make it up to me."

"I live to please, Swan," Killian replied, his voice a low growl, and he slanted his mouth over hers, pulling her body flush against his. Emma's arms drifted up to loop around his neck, and she kissed him right back. He backed her up, until her back hit the wall. He grasped her leg and lifted it, so his growing arousal could fit more comfortably at the apex of her legs. She rubbed herself against him, and felt him harden more and they both moaned into the kiss.

"Oh yeah," Emma agreed when they broke apart for air. "Definitely live to please."

"There's still more for you to see," Killian replied, and in a fashion that spoke of his three hundred years of experience, he began to unbutton her shirt. Emma, far less patient than the pirate, simply grabbed his and pulled it apart, sending buttons pinging off the floor. "Bloody Hell, Swan."

"Shut up, Hook," Emma replied, pushing away from the wall. She backed him up until the back of his legs hit the couch, and then she shoved him back. Killian let himself fall, and then Emma joined him, straddling his hips, her shirt hanging open to reveal her bra.

"You make quite the picture, love," he said, using his hook to grasp her bra and pull her down to kiss her again.

Emma was clumsily working on the buttons on her pants when a sound penetrated the haze of lust that had become her mind.

Crying.

Daniel.

"Fuck," she swore, sitting up, and Killian let his head fall back on the couch.

"Your brother awaits, Love," he said with a sigh, and Emma buttoned her shirt.

"We need our own place," she said to him with a shake of her head. "Twice in one day… that's got to be a record, even for us."

Killian smiled back at her, but she saw a spark of happiness in his eyes that made her brow furrow in confusion. What had she said to make him so –

_Oh_.

_We need _our_ own place._

She realized that, while she had been thinking of her room as theirs since their return, and had been thinking of _their_ future living arrangements, she hadn't actually said anything about it to Killian. Perhaps it was because she'd assumed he would know, just like he always seemed to know, but maybe this was one thing he needed spelled out for him, because she had spent too long denying they were anything that, now they were something, he didn't want to assume too much.

"I love you. You know that, right?" she asked, leaning down to press a quick kiss to his lips before getting up to tend to her brother.

"I know," Hook agreed with a small smile that made Emma roll her eyes, because he had spent the weekend marathoning _Star Wars_ with David and Henry, so _of course_ that would be his reply. "I love you, too."

"Good. Henry's been leaving classified around, all of them close to the ocean. Once I take care of Daniel, maybe we should start to look at them."

Killian's smile was roguish and brilliant all at the same time, and made Emma want to kiss him all over again.

"As you wish."

He hadn't yet seen _Princess Bride_, so he didn't know the meaning of it in this world, but that didn't stop Emma from smiling to herself as she went to see what had her brother crying.

This was her happily ever after. Her parents, her son, and a man she was crazy about.

It couldn't have been a better one.

**AN: And there it is. Cause we all know Henry wanted a place close to the water because of Killian. Why else would it matter?**


End file.
